A Great Time
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Ryan shows Dan the real meaning of a great time. Warning: Ryan tries his best to make the sex more entertaining with really bad jokes. This is gonna be a four part story. So, that's just a heads up!


The alarm clock was going off. Ryan groaned. Why was the alarm clock going off? He rubbed his eyes and pulled the commforter higher up on his body.

"Baby, get up, or we'll be late for work," came Dan's voice.

"Lay back down, Danny...Don't have to work," he yawned.

Dan rolled him over looked into tired, green eyes. Ryan sighed softly and reached to the nightstand. he picked up his phone and called Horatio, knowing that Dan didnt believe him.

"Mr. Wolfe, what's the problem?"

Ryan put the phone on speakerphone. "Uh, yeah hey, H." He yawned. "Coop doesn't believe we dont have to work."

"You dont. You both have enough vacation days to take the rest of the week off."

"Mhmm. Thank you," he said, hanging up the phone. He plugged it up and settled it back on the nightstand. He settled back into bed.

"You know I cant go back to sleep once I'm awake," Dan said in a soft voice.

Ryan rolled over, pulling Dan down and hovering on top of him. Dan turned his head.

"Nooo. You have dragon breath!"

Ryan laughed softly. "Suck it up, baby face," he mumbled before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Dan couldn't help but kiss back, and Ryan smiled. He attempted to gain access, but his access was denied. He pouted. "Danny..."

"Brush your teeth and then well talk," Dan said sternly.

Ryan couldn's argue with that. He hopped off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom in their bedroom. He shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes pile. He wasnt going to need it for a little while. He had several plans for the two. He licked his lips and began the process of brushing his teeth. Dan had eventually rolled out of bed and was gawking at Ryan. He could never get enough of that hard body. He eventually joined Ryan and brushed his teeth. They shared the mouthwash and headed back into the bedroom. Ryan scratched the back of his head. He opened up their pants drawer. He felt arms wrap around him.

"So, are you going to tell me why we have-"

"Three days."

"Three days off?"

Ryan turned around and tilted Dan's head up, examining his lips, licking his licks. "I promise you, I'm going to show you the real definition of a 'great time,'" he purred seductively.

Dan found himself swallowing hard. Ryan's body language changed with the low seductive tone his voice. Dan's arms went limp around Ryan's smaller frame. The more dominate male pushed him back onto the bed, crashing their lips together, forcing a moan out of Dan's throat.

"Ngh, Ryan!...Ah..! Uh, is this part of the great...NYA!...time?" Dan moaned out, feeling teeth tease the sensitive area right below his right ear. A blush began to creep onto his face when he felt himself harden from the simple action Ryan was doing.

Ryan's chuckle came out very low and sexy, almost like a rumble. He brought Dan into a breathtaking kiss. Their tongues tangled together in a passionate way, not yet fighting for dominance , but it came soon enough, need building up in their bodies as their kiss grew out of control and hands sought to rid each other of their sleepwear.

"Mm, we have to-_HAH! _God, you know that place is sensitive!"

Dan purred and began to lick and suck at the base of his neck. "What were you saying?"

"We-we're booked for the next two days. Ngh, spread your legs. I'm going in!"

Dan's face turned bright red. "D-don't word it like that!"

Ryan smiled and laughed as he grab the lube. "Relax, Danny," he said sweetly, his smile still on his face. "I'm about to sink my battleship in your ocean." Ryan bit back a laugh.

"I'm so fucking done with you..."

(-_-)

"So where are we going?" Dan asked as he zipped up Ryan's boots for him. Said CSI , dressed in darkwash jeans, a pink buttondown and his white blazer, was sprawled across the bed with his feet in the lab tech's lap.

"It's a surprise, babe. You'll like it." Ryan sat up and ran his fingers through Dan's soft, spikey hair.

"I hope it involves food. I wake up to find we don't have work, and then you go and treat me to some well deserved sex, all before breakfast. I'm hungry!"

"Mh, sex killed two hours. I suppose we could leave now."

Ryan got up and pulled Dan up with him. He put an arm around his shoulder, grabbing his sunglasses and wallet off the nightstand. He led his boyfriend outside. Dan stopped at the door at the sight of a gleaming silver convertable BMW.

"Where's the Hummer?" Dan questioned as Ryan slid into the car and picking up the keys. He was hesitant to get in.

"Cal wanted to drive the Hummer today. Come on, Danny, get in. It's not going to bite...I might though."

Dan rolled his eyes after a moment and slid in beside Ryan. He'd never rode in anything as clean as Calleigh's BMW. In thirty minutes, they arrived at a resturant. It was eleven o' clock when they arrived. Ryan went to the passenger side door and opened it for Dan, Dan blushing at the eyes that were curiously looking at the couple. Ryan took the spiky brunette's hand, shoving the keys deep into his pocket.

"I feel like a girl when you open doors for me," he muttered quietly.

"I do it because I love you, Danny," Ryan hummed, nuzzling the man. "But if it makes you happy, you can open up the door this time."

Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes when they reached the door. He opened it and held it open for Ryan. They waited in the short line, moving up as needed. When it was their turn, Ryan had a slightly questioning tone.

"Ah, a friend made a reservation. It's either under Wolfe or Caine. I'm not sure." He smiled sheepishly.

The cashier smiled at him. She was rather pretty, and she was a blonde. She reminded the two men of Calleigh. She checked a piece of paper. "A Horatio Caine made a reservation for a Ryan Wolfe yesterday."

"Ah, Ryan Wolfe. That's me."

"Flash me some I.D to confirm this please."

Ryan took out his wallet and showed her his driver's license. He was about to pay when she abrupty pushed the money back. "Sir, it's been paid in advanced."

Ryan gave look of shock. "Did Horatio pay?"

She shook her head. "An IAB agent did."

Both men groaned. "Pardon my language, but _fuck!_ It's a reservation for three, isn't it?"

"Yep. Mr. Caine called it a 'date for two' then an IAB agent came in and said a 'date for three' Mr. Caine paid for two, but the agent paid for himself."

Dan sighed. "So much for a great time..."

"It's fine, Danny. It's considered harassment since we're off duty for three days. A Sprite and a Mountain Dew please. And get the asshole the most horrible, watered down comicazi ever. His name is Rick Stelter, by the way."

With that, the cashier pointed them to the left side of the restruant. A small room marked 'reserved for Wolfe' was in the corner. Ryan had to get on Dan's nerves one last time. Jogging ahead of Dan, he held the door open for him. Dan bit his lip and went in. There was a small round table set in the middle of the room, paintings of different fruits and presidents were hanging on the wall, and a large chendelier hung high in the room. The room was lined all the way around with windows, making the room ever brighter. Ryan pushed back a chair for his boyfriend and sat down, propping a leg on Dan's once he sat. Their drinks arrived a few minutes after they sat down.

"A Moutain Dew, a Sprite and a...uh.. Mix of everything we got with lots of water. My name is Ashley, and I'll be you waitress."

Ryan snicked at the last drink, furthur confusing Ashley. Ryan quickly explained. "This was supposed to be a date for two, but someone we both have with a passion paid for a date for three. So, he gets the mix of everything."

"Ah," she said, giggling. "Evil." She left with that and a smile.

Ryan stuck a straw in his Mountain Dew and took a sip, Dan doing the same with his Sprite.

"Come on, lets get some food before Rick arrives and ruins everything," Dan said, grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him out the door and to the food bars. "No dessert either."

"But Danny!" Ryan whined teasingly.

Ryan was busy loading his plate with some breakfast food that was still out. He put eggs and bacon on his plate. He fixed a mug of coffee before moving on to get a large spoonful of popcorn shrimp and a small slice of steak. He was about to walk over to see what Dan put on his plate when he saw Rick walking towards him. He joined Dan anyways.

"Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Cooper," Rick said.

Ryan put a few hotwings on his plate. "Go away, Rick," Ryan said sharply.

"But I already paid for me to eat," Rick said in a fake hurt voice.

"Cool. Go eat somewhere else, and you leave me and Danny alone."

"Oh, you know I can't do that~"

Ryan handed Dan his plate of food and told him to go wait in the room for him. He lead Rick outside. He looked around for a moment before sighing. "Look, what me and Danny do off duty on personal days is absolutely _none_ of your bussines. Nobody suspected we were together until that stupid bitch brodcasted it live. Ever since then, we have stayed strictly professional. Okay? Please, leave us alone. Take your drink, fix your plate, and eat at another table. These are the only three days we have to spend time with each other. Horatio promised not to call us in for nothing."

Rick smirked. "Awe, I'm so deeply touched-" Rick's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Stetler-"

Suddenly, Rick was grabbed and dragged away. Ryan watched, not at all worried. He never liked Rick. He was pulled to a van in the parking lot. In the window, he could make out the outline of Horatio. Ryan shrugged and turned to walk back in. That was one problem solved. He went back to the room reserved to find Dan had already cleaned half of his plate.

"Sorry, Ry. I was hungry and couldn't wait for you," he said with a sheepish smile.

Ryan shrugged it off, taking his seat in front of his food. He smiled at Dan and raised his glass. Dan raised his as well with a smile. The CSI propped his leg on his boyfriend's, wolfing down his food (no pun intended). Ryan was almost done with his food when Rick came in, grabbed his drink with a plate of food in his hand, and he left quietly. Dan gave a questioning look, but Ryan just waved it off with a smile. After he was done, they got dessert.

"Ry, you're getting pudgy. I don't think you need any sweets," Dan giggled.

"Screw you too," Ryan muttered, settling down with his small bowl of chocolate/vanilla ice cream and plate of ten chocolate and white chocolate strawberries. He moved to sit beside his boyfriend. He picked up one of the white chocolate covered strawberries and held it out to Dan. When Dan reached for it, Ryan pulled it back. "Open."

Dan rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth. Ryan popped the strawberry into his mouth. A little of the strawberry juice trickled from the corner of his mouth, and Ryan leaned in, tongue darting out, and wiped away the sweet juice. Dan blushed and smiled slightly.

"It's good. You should try one."

Ryan smirked lightly, leaning a little closer, lips barely touching the lab tech's. "Mmm... I think I'll taste a bit from you..." With that he closed the space between them with a kiss, tongue forcing it's way between Dan's willing lips and tasting the sweets on his tongue. "Very good," he purred, pulling away from the kiss.

Dan picked up a white chocolate covered strawberry and placed it in Ryan's mouth, Ryan slowly chewing the delicious fruit. Dan smiled and muched on the strawberries while Ryan ate his ice cream. He pushed the bowl away and was about to reach for a strawberry, only to realize that Dan had ate them all.

"Danny!" he whined. "I wanted some of those!" He pouted until Dan picked up the plate, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get more, and I'll share them this time."

"Who's getting pudgy now?" Ryan teased.

"Keep on. I got the plate in my hand."

"And I got the keys, and Rick is still here," Ryan hinted, suggested that he would leave him there with the IAB agent.

"You are so mean!"

Ryan shrugged and winked at him. "I'm a cop. It's how I get what I want."

Dan let out a suggestive grunt before walking off. Ryan watched Dan as he went to the dessert bar. When he came back, he came back with a plate of hot wings and ten more chocolate covered strawberries. Only four where white chocolate.

"I claim the white chocolate ones!" Ryan exclaimed.

Dan giggled and fed Ryan a strawberry. "Mmm..." Ryan hummed.

Strawberries were gone, save for two. They shared the hotwings before finishing off the strawberries. They made sure they were comepletly full and everything was ate, Ryan left a five dollar tip, since their waitress never came in to refill their cups. They walked out of the room hand in hand, weaving through tables and people until they were out of the resturant. He led him back to the convertable, reaching for the keys. They climbed in and buckled up.

"That was fun," Dan said with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun..." he murmured, leaning over to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss, but his phone rang. With a soft sigh, he leaned back and answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Wolfe."

"Ry, I'm just checking in on my baby." It was Calleigh.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "The car is fine, Cal. It's just fine." He looked straight ahead, noticing Rick with a glass and a disgusted look on his face. He was approaching the car.

"Good. And I swear on my gun I will kill you- _no, Handsome, quit being nosey._"

Rick was in front of the car now. Ryan sighed softly. "Hang on, Cal." He held the speaker away from his mouth. "Yes, Stetler?"

Rick dumped the contents all over Ryan, the driver jumping out of the car and gasping. "You dickhead! Calleigh is going to _slaughter _you!"

"Ryan, what did Rick just do to my car?"

In the background, he could hear Horatio and Eric swear rather loudly and say something about Calleigh about to explode.

"He dumped a mix of drinks in the car."

"Wait till I get a hold of him. I'll make him lick ever drop off my leather seats."

Rick backed away. "Wait, that was _Calleigh's_ car?"

"Yeah, and it looks like you're going to be licking her car clean"

"Why don't we stop by a carwash?" Dan suggested quietly, but there was a tone to his voice that made Ryan shiver at the idea, in short causing Rick to be more confused by Ryan's reaction to what Dan said.

"Don't worry, Cal. You're car will be spotless and soda free when we're done with it. I promised you I was going to take car of the car for the two days." Ryan picked at his sticky shirt.

Calleigh was silent on the other end. "I swear, I'm gonna run a light over my seats when I get it back..."

Ryan rolled his eyes and hung up with a bye. Rick had left, and Ryan settled back into the car. Then they were on their way to the nearest carwash. Oh, there was going to be more than one reason to make sure the car was clean pretty soon...Whether Dan knew it or not..

(-_-)

Dan and Ryan arrived home, clothes soaking wet, and both men shivering. There was a slight breeze that made it worse. Dan was grinning like an idiot though. Once they were in the house, they changed into dry clothes and got some towels to dry off the leather seats. They set floor mats over the railing on the porch for them to dry off. Ryan let up the top to make sure no kind of animal makes the car their home.

"Ryan, I'm cold," Dan whined.

Ryan smirked. "Oh, I know exactly how to warm you up, love."

Dan blushed. "A-a third round?" he questioned, continuing when he heard a 'mmm' from Ryan. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing day?"

Ryan draped an arm around his neck, heading back in. He hung the keys on the key hook and locked the door. He put his phone on vibrate and smiled. The action made Dan shudder. Ryan always kept his phone on high, just in case he was needed. Him turning the sound off showed, he wanted to do nothing more than be with him. Ryan pulled his lab tech flush against his body. He reached into his back pocket, taking out the man's cell. He turned it on vibrate as well. He backed the man up all the way to their bedroom, throwing their phones by the pillow. If their phones were ringing, neither one of them were hearing it...

(-_-)

Dan lay content, sated, and asleep in Ryan's arms. _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ was on the tv, but Ryan wasn't watching it. In the little bit of light the tv was producing, he was watching Dan sleep. He had did his best to make sure Dan had the best day ever. And from that goofy grin he had on his face while he slept, he assumed he did. He stroked through soft, spiky brunette hair. His hair was damp with sweat, and in the light of the tv, he could see all the love bites and bruises he left on the man's body. Luckily they were off for two more days...Those hickies weren't going to be gone over night. He winced slightly. Dan hated hickies. Oh, well. Dan loved hickies when they're being made, just not the next day when he's fli[[ing his collar up to hide the bright red love marks. Continuously stroking through Dan's hair, he was soon asleep, finger slowly stopping their motion.


End file.
